Conferencing systems play a vital role in business operations, enabling cost-effective and timely exchange of communications over diverse geographic locations. Conventional conferencing systems are largely based on telephony applications. With the emergence of sophisticated data communication applications and the convergence of data and voice systems, users are offered a host of methods for communicating. For example, instant messaging (IM) has enjoyed enormous popularity as an effective form for communicating in informal settings. However, for business purposes, IM applications are still in their infancy, particularly with respect to conferencing.
Based on the foregoing, there is a clear need for a conferencing system that can integrate voice and data applications.